Rise of the Guardians:Childhood Drabbles
by Young Wizard Link
Summary: Different drabbles about the Guardians and their interactions with Childhood (OC). May range from Canon to AU and suggestions are appreciated! New Chapter: How about a story?
1. Childhood: Jack Frost

**~Thoughts on Childhood: Jack Frost~**

In the eyes of many children, childhood is a wonderful thing: sweet, innocent, and carefree.

In the eyes of one Jack Frost however, was the exact opposite. Why? It is because he knows "her".

Childhood—or "Wander" as others call her is a _bit_ of a brat.

Wander, before they have met, had a habit of destroying most of his "work" or anything related to being noticed! Was it out of spite? He did not know. _But the winter spirit had a feeling that The Man in the Moon was laughing at all of this._

When they did officially meet, the kid was...**blunt, **too blunt for his taste. Did this _fool_ have _any_ tact?

Moving on, the "Semi-Guardian" is very stubborn. Wander would refuse to wear any other clothes unless it had something red on it, is highly competitive to the point where everything stops being fun, AND she has a terrible habit of playing that annoying violin whenever he needed time to think!

All of those things were just to name a few.

But, the "child" was the first person to look at him with interest—not annoyance, stood up for him when Bunnymund expressed his great dislike, and she is one of the few that understood how it felt to be different from the rest; almost as if she experienced it herself. (But that couldn't be true.)

Wander is the Spirit of Childhood and Jack Frost is somewhat grateful for her existence.

Now, if only he could figure out where she hid that violin…


	2. La Moon: Jack Frost

**~ La Moon: Jack Frost~**

"The Man in the Moon…"

"Hm?" Jack, once deep in thought, had almost forgotten about the child standing next to him, wearing the same red outfit as she always does along with the same red worn out jester hat perched upon her short, choppy, maroon hair. It was Wander. From the way the jester dressed she did almost look similar to the elves back at North's. (He mentioned it once…and regretted it soon after.)

Brushing said image aside, Jack glanced at Wander curiously. "What about him?"

"Do you talk to him?" Wander simply asked, her face showing little to no emotion except for her green eyes.

"Of course," Jack answered back without much thought. "I always talk to him whenever I need some sort of guidance, almost like my own 'guardian' I guess."

Wander made a noise in acknowledgement of the boy's answer, unsure whether it was good or bad. "…Does he ever answer back?"

_Well, that was unexpected._ The once calm and relaxing atmosphere was now dampened and Jack wasn't sure on how to answer. "It's…kind of complicated. When I was 'born' the Man in the Moon spoke to me for the very first time; he gave me my name. He didn't start speaking to me again until I became an official guardian. Now we both talk to each other when we have to." The expression did not change on the child's face and it started to make the winter spirit worry. "…Has the Man in the Moon ever spoken to you?" He finally asked.

Jack watched the fool sigh (a different reaction, good.) and then she sadly answered. "He did once, back when I first started out. He stopped talking to me once I started to change."

Jack was somewhat confused by this. As much as he wanted to pry, he knew it would not do any good to use force. So, he asked something different. "What did he last say?"

"He told me "how funny it is for someone like me to care for someone else, when I only cared for no one but myself." He was right, but I would be lying if I said the words didn't sting."

Jack, for the first time, was at a loss for words. It sounded nothing like the Man he knew. Was his 'Guardian' that harsh? Perhaps things were different back then. In the end, the spirit of fun settled with placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort the girl. She accepted it.

"Jack? Do you think the Man in the Moon will ever talk to me again?"

"Don't worry," his hand on her shoulder started to tighten. "I'm sure he will someday."


	3. Attention: Jamie (and Jack Frost)

**~Attention: Jamie~**

Jamie, only being nothing more than human, was always known by his circle of friends as the boy that tries to prove everything he believed in was real. (His friends did believe, but to a lesser extent.) And when others loss their belief, Jamie still held onto his. Once he saw Jack Frost for the very first time did everything start to change.

Children from all around the world believed in the Guardians once again, Jack Frost was happy to finally be seen, and Jamie himself—as he watched the spirit of winter continue to fight with Childhood about who got to play with who—is happy that Jack Frost made a very good friend.

However…

"Jamie! Tell this blade-throwing elf that you rather play with me instead!"

"I am not a stupid elf Frost!"

"C'mon, is that the best insult you can muster?"

Their attention was a bit much.


	4. Secret: Jack and Bunnymund

**~Secret: Jack Frost and Bunnymund~**

One year had passed since the defeat of Pitch Black and things seem to have gone back to normal for the main guardians.

And yet for Jack Frost, he noticed something slightly different with the Spirit of Childhood—Wander in particular. Whenever the Easter Bunny named Bunnymund was around, Wander's green eyes instantly lit up and her fingerless gloved hands shook with excitement; and when the rabbit glanced at the child in confusion said child would quickly turn away to avoid his stare.

Once Easter arrived Jack decided to ask the jester by tapping her shoulder with his staff while the 'kangaroo' was busy. "So spill, why do you keep on getting googly-eyed for anyway?"

Wander would originally be in flat out denial, but the girl in red was in too much of a good mood to care. "Do you remember the time when Bunnymund became tiny? I thought he looked so very cute!"

A mischievous smile spread on the silver teen's face. Bunnymund was never going to live this down. "Yeah? You really think so?"

"Of course!" Wander's smile gotten wider. "I know Bunny's back to being big and all, but I can't help wishing he was small again! I wanna pick him up and cuddle him and snuggle him!"

Jack was now trying to choke down his laughter. The child sure was something else. "Y-you really are such a kid y'know that?"

"Y-yeah," The jester's face began to redden as she played with her hands. That timid side of hers is a very rare sight to behold, something Jack had to admit is a very cute side regardless of being her 'arch-rival'.

"…Do you think you can keep it a secret?" Wander had asked.

The winter spirit gave a genuine smile. "…Sure. This will be our little secret."

"Alright mates, I've had it up to here with your little scheming," Bunnymund confronted the two after finishing his work. "What's an ankle-biter like you doing with the walking icebox?"

"Nothing Bun-Bun!" Wander lied. "Isn't that right Jackie-boy?"

Jack smiled innocently. "R-right. Nothing at all 'Bun-Bun'."

As soon as Easter ended, Bunnymund kept a watchful eye on the two ever since.

**AN:** _Let's face it. All of us at one time wanted to hug the smaller version of Bunnymund!_


	5. Gift: Tooth

**~Gift: Tooth~**

It was a rare occasion for someone like Wander to enter her happy home. Wander gave a warm smile and Tooth returned it while her baby fairies chattered excitedly as their greeting.

In the past, Tooth had to force the girl in red just to cheer her up but it never did end well.

However, when Jack Frost entered their lives the little girl would do anything to drop her own work just to come visit. It touched the Tooth Fairy's heart in many ways.

"Thanks for letting me visit again," Wander said after the baby fairies gave her enough space. "It's always a gift to be welcomed in a place like this."

"Don't be," Tooth politely waved it off. "Seeing you here is a gift itself."

**AN:** Made because Tooth doesn't get enough love as other characters.


	6. Fault: Jack Frost

**~Fault: Jack Frost~**

**AN: **Takes place during the movie.

"Sandy…"

_I can't believe he's gone, _is all that ran through her mind. Sanderson Moonsnoozie…Guardian of Children's Dreams, a good friend to all—her surrogate "older brother" figure—was taken away from them by the dark sand that belonged to the Boogeyman himself.

Everyone mourned for Sandy's loss on that day, all except for Wander who felt more than just sad. No tears fell from her eyes as her clenched hands shook. Sandy, the man that tried so hard to get to know her, died trying to protect them and most importantly…

_Him._

Wander glared at the winter spirit known as Jack Frost. However, Jack Frost did not look back; he was too busy wallowing in his own guilt.

Wander found herself walking towards the boy that limply held his staff.

_If it wasn't for you Sandy would still be alive!_

Jack finally locked his mournful blue eyes at the girl that stood in front of him.

_If I had known this would happen I should have just let you drown!_

She grabbed a fistful of Jack's blue hoodie…

…_Sandy is gone…because of you…_

And the fool buried her face into it as she sobbed, leaving the younger boy to silently comfort her.

No, Wander couldn't place the full blame on Jack. The fault was theirs because there was nothing they could do to stop it from happening.


	7. Heart: Jack Frost

**~Heart: Jack Frost~**

It was simply out of the ordinary for a winter spirit like Jack Frost to alleviate on a night like this. It was customary for someone like him to fly where the North Wind takes him, spreading snow to the places he visits.

And yet Jack found himself lying on the now frosted grass, his staff held close while gazing at the starry sky. From what he heard from Wander, the stars told many stories and whenever the young guardian had the time, he would try to find them all.

"If you're listening to the story of Ursa Major again, I'll have to seriously hurt you."

Speaking of Wander…

Jack suddenly found the small jester lying on his chest, eyes closed in deep concentration. "What exactly are you doing Red?"

"Listening for your heartbeat," Wander stated matter-of-fact, her green eyes now meeting blue. "I needed to know if you have a heart in there as well."

The Guardian of Fun chuckled. "Of course I have a heart there, everyone does! Now what's the real reason you're here?"

"I suppose you're right," murmured the fool. "North is having a get together at his place for dinner and I thought you should know. That's all."

"I see…thanks for letting me know."

"Don't mention it," Wander then stood up, but her wrist was grabbed by one cold hand. She tried pulling away, but the hold was firm and panic began to rise. "W-what are you—"

"An eye for an eye, right? I think it's only fair if I listen to yours as well." Before the semi-guardian could protest Jack had already placed his ear close to her chest and heard…

…_Nothing?_

"I don't hear anything," Jack said aloud. "Why don't I hear a heartbeat?"

"It is because my heart is not inside my chest," Wander answered. "Unlike you and human children, my heart is placed somewhere else."

"Where?" The boy asked.

The girl smiled coyly. "Not telling."

"Aww c'mon!" This kid is real piece of work! "Can you at least give me a hint?"

"I'll give you one—one riddle," Wander began. _"You saw me where I never was and where I could not be. And yet within that very place, my face you often see. What am I?"_

When she saw the confusion on the boy's face, the jester shook her head. "It's okay if you don't know right now, but when you do you will know."

The northern lights in the sky began to shine brightly.

"We should get going before the food gets cold," Wander quietly muttered. Then a sudden change of excitement appeared on her face. "I hope North made 'Pot Luck Surprise'!"

As they headed to North's Jack continued to ponder on what exactly the riddle meant. It can't be that hard…right?

* * *

**AN: **Does anybody know the answer? Also, I like to believe Jack's heart is in either his chest or his special staff.


	8. Theory: Jack and Sandy

**~Theory: Jack and Sandy~**

No one knew much about the history of Sanderson Mansnoozie. His past life was vague, but the only thing that is plausible is his relationship with Pitch Black.

Jack stared at the man made of sand as he sat across from Wander, drinking iced tea with a plate of shortbread cookies.

"I take it you're wondering about Sandy's past life?" Wander ignored Jack's look as she continued. "You're a very easy read Frost."

"Oh."

"As for your question, I do have a theory."

"Really?" This got the guardian's attention. "What kind of theory?"

"Have you ever heard of the story _The Little Boy Who Cried 'Wolf'_?"

"_The Little Boy Who Cried 'Wolf'_?" Jack repeated. "Is that the story where the boy lied too much and his sheep got eaten because no one believed him?"

"That's the one," The jester said as she sipped her tea. "My theory is—like the story—is that in the past; Sandy was once a boy that grew into a man who used his voice for pure wickedness. And when he pleaded to change his ways in the afterlife, the man was reborn as the Sandman; the price he paid was the use of his voice."

"…That doesn't sound too bad for a theory," The boy made of ice admitted, stirring his tea with a straw.

Wander smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Even Sandy likes the theory."

Sanderson then appeared in front of the two checking to see if everything is alright, and slightly smiled when he got his answer.

"Hey, Sandy?" Jack had asked. "What was your past life like?"

The only answer Jack got was a shrug which obviously translated to: "I'm not sure myself."

**AN: **Made for a friend who wanted to know my head-cannon for Sandy's past.


	9. Treasure: Tooth

**~Treasure: Tooth~**

Even though Wander has been visiting Tooth's home from time to time, there were many things in Tooth's castle that were completely off limits. Then again, today is the day when Miss Toothania, Guardian of Memories, is going to show her something exceedingly special.

And Wander was in complete awe.

In one particular room, which Tooth had let her enter, was like entering a winter wonderland. All around the garden there were small frozen ice figures that looked similar to the tooth fairy's baby fairies, and above her head, the girl in red saw a few life-sized replicas of Tooth herself—every one of them were made of ice. Despite the warm climate, none of the sculptures appeared to be thawed.

"…They're beautiful…" Wander breathed.

"Aren't they?" Tooth smiled fondly. "They were made as a gift in return for taking care of 'him'. I thought it was very nice."

Childhood was stunned. "_He_ made all of this for you?"

"Yes," Tooth answered. "And these are my most treasured memories."

Throughout the rest of the visit, Wander asked no more questions and simply enjoyed the rest of her time with The Guardian of Memories.

**AN:** Credit goes to author Gage39 for letting me use their ice sculptures of Tooth. The sculptures of the baby fairies are only added to this drabble.


	10. Sick Day: Jack Frost

**~Sick Day: Jack Frost~**

When it came to young minds of children they sometimes wonder about the daily lives of each guardian (what is their favorite food, where do they vacation, etc.); On one particular day Jamie had asked Jack if it was possible for guardians to catch a common cold and Jack, being Jack, told the boy it was impossible for them (or rather himself) for guardians to catch a cold.

By the next day, Jack was proven wrong. Since this month is flu season one semi-guardian has found herself sick in bed.

"You don't look so good," Jack noted as he stared at the sickly child. Instead of the infamous red tunic and white tattered poncho, Wander is wearing a sleeveless white nightgown; her short and messy maroon hair was sticking all over her face. _She really did look different without her old hat… _"How did you manage to catch a cold?"

Wander glared at the younger guardian. "Oh gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious Frost!" She spat. "What was your first guess, hm?"

Jack mentally flinched. "And you're grouchy too…" This is definitely a side he did **not** want to ever see again.

"…Sorry," Childhood coughed. "It's just that half of the children are at home sick and that causes me to suffer as well."

"Oh." Thinking things over, the winter spirit had an idea. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Wander was slightly taken aback. Jack? Help? Those two words do not go well together. "Define 'help' Frost."

Jack nervously scratched his head with his wooden staff. "Well, I'm not much of an expert on curing colds, but I think I can try to do something that needs to be done…"

The bedridden child thought it over. "…I suppose there shouldn't be a problem…"

Minutes later, Wander began to regret those words. No matter what he did to help (like handing her tea for example), everything ended up most of the time in frost. It was all too much! Jack is becoming more work than actual help! As much as she wanted to tell the boy to 'Sod off!', the sickly little girl knew he was trying hard to make her happy and decided to keep quiet.

"What's this?" Jack had asked as he held an object in his hand. Upon seeing the item, Wander instantly sat up. "I'm not quite sure," She answered honestly. "But I think at one time it was once a locket."

Jack then tinkered with the 'locket'. "It won't open," He said with a frown. "Why do you still keep it if it doesn't open?"

"I have my reasons Jack," Wander admitted. "When I was in the Boogeyman's grasp, the item protected me—he couldn't even touch the 'locket' with his own hands…"

The girl held back another cough before she continued. "It had saved me countless times whenever our paths cross. I guess you can even say it's my 'good luck charm' if you want to make it easy."

'I didn't think there was anything that can stop Pitch,' Jack thought. Perhaps there was more to the King of Nightmares than he thought. The young guardian then glanced at the small girl, wondering if there was more to do. "Is there anything else you need?"

Wander blinked. While they were busy chatting each other up, the feeling of irritation had all melted away. "…I suppose there is one more thing…"

"Which is…?"

"I need something to cool me down," Wander's pale face now had a hint of color. "And since you're all made of ice…"

"You want me to lie next to you to keep you cool," Jack finished.

The red on her cheeks began to darken. "Y-yes…if it's alright with you…"

The two exchanged no more words as they lay close to each other, Wander quietly sleeping and Jack silently content with this eventful day.

**AN: **What once started out as an idea to be humorous, ended up being pure fluff instead. And look, character development yay! Also, points for anyone who can guess what the 'locket' actually is!


	11. Lethe's Bramble: Bunnymund

**~Lethe's Bramble: Bunnymund~**

The preparations for this year's Easter did not go as planned. No matter how much Bunnymund tried to stay organized, a winter spirit by the name of Jack Frost always found a way to mess things up; making the oversized rabbit start over from square one. All because the snowman wanted to add something new to the eggs!

Bunnymund let out an exasperated sigh. He really needed to find a place to relax since the Warren is anything but relaxing…

Suddenly a sad tune reached the pooka's ears. The stroke of each pluck was strong, the pitch was low, and the tone was like a painful whisper. It is the sound of a violin, a Stradivari—if he was not mistaken, and Bunnymund knew who was playing it.

The Guardian of Hope followed the sad melody until he reached a hidden pasture with an unusual scent which he can't describe, and found Wander—dressed in her usual attire—playing said melody. It was amusing to know that someone like Jack Frost could easily dismiss her playing as 'annoying'. Bunnymund himself, found it to be very pleasing. Jack's loss, he supposed.

Once the tune had ended, the gray rabbit decided to make his appearance known. "I see you have been practicing there mate."

Wander looked away from the moonless, starry sky to stare at forest green eyes that almost resembled her own, and a small smile appeared as she put her violin away. "Long time no see Bunnymund. How have you been? I haven't seen you since the dinner party from two months ago."

_Groundhog Day, _Bunnymund shuddered at the thought. That day should never be mentioned again and Jack would never let him live it down if the boy were to ever find out! "I've been busy."

"Judging by the paint on your fur, I can tell it was more than a handful," Wander amusingly noted.

"Go ahead and laugh it up!" The pooka huffed. "I've already had enough as it is!"

"I'm sorry," Apologized the fool. "I did not mean to add further injury to your pride. If you need a remedy of sorts, feel free to use whatever this ground has to offer…However, I advise you not to use it…" She quietly added.

The Easter Bunny raised an eyebrow. What exactly did the child mean by that and why is that overpowering scent getting to him?

…_Fragrant scent?_

Looking down, Bunnymund then noticed the grass beneath his feet has many unusual looking weeds, but the scent told him they were more than what they actually are. "…What…?"

"They're called 'Lethe's Bramble.'"

"Le…what?"

"Lethe's Bramble," Wander repeated. "It's a unique little flower with the ability to forget certain things. For an immortal, it only makes them forget small things, but for a human…"

Bunnymund did not need to hear the rest. He knew exactly where this was going, and no one needed to go back to 'darker times'. Bunnymund placed a paw on her head, almost startling the smaller girl. Probably the smell was getting to him…

"Bunnymund…?"

"We need to go someplace else. Grassy fields are much more dangerous at night."

Wander blinked in confusion. "…Are you asking me to go on a walk with you?"

The guardian said nothing, but his actions told her she was right. How very odd. "It's quite unlike you to treat me as anything more than an acquaintance. So, why are you starting now?"

"We all tend to have problems," the rabbit's face was slightly red, regardless of the blotches of paint. "And I think a Sheila like you needs someone to talk with, someone who's more than 300 years old…"

There was a small silence before an honest smile appeared. "…Thank you…" _Aster…_

The two walked away from the secret pasture and none of the flowers were picked that night.

**AN: **_Lethe's Bramble: a type of magical flower used for augmenting spells of forgetting and mind control._

I had the idea of using this item for quite a while after seeing the film so I thought Bunnymund would be a good character to use for some strange reason. ^^;


	12. Endings: Sandy

**~Endings: Sandy~**

When it came to storytelling, children always had the best kind of imagination. Some use it to make the best day ever and some tend to use their talent to get out of trouble. Most of the time the children love to get their ideas from classic stories.

However, when it came to the spirit of childhood, it was hard for Wander to find and tell a story that did not end in tragedy. She had tried reading _Alice in Wonderland_ but the children hardly shown any actual interest…

Which led to Wander, finding herself reading _The Little Mermaid_ aloud to a little girl; with a certain guardian at her side…

"Wait! What happens next?"

Wander looked up at the small girl after closing her copy of the book. "What do you mean 'what happens next?'"

"What happened to the mermaid?" The girl answered. "You said she decided not to stab the one she loved, so what happened to them? Did the other girl leave?"

The jester held a straight face. "Isn't it obvious? The prince found out how wrong he was and chose the mermaid as the one he truly loves. Then the mermaid's family shows up to give their blessing on the two's wedding day. And then everyone sang and danced, and everyone lived happily ever after!"

The girl's blue-green eyes widened and shined brightly. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Childhood answered. "Now get some sleep. Sandy? Would you be so kind and knock her out?"

Sandy almost looked disgusted with the semi-guardian's choice of words.

"I meant put her to sleep Sandy!"

~Extended Ending~

As they left the little girl's household Sanderson formed two images on his head of what looked like a mermaid and a film reel.

"Of course I knew I was telling her the animated movie version of the ending!" Wander said with a flushed face. "I can't tell her the actual ending just yet!"

A question mark then appeared on the sandman's head.

"You're asking why?" Wander paused and a smile formed on her lips. "As much as I enjoy the classic tales, I think it's better to have a happy ending every now and then."

**AN: **This is what happens when I have "My Girlfriend is a Gumiho" running through my mind, or rather the storytelling of The Little Mermaid in one of the episodes. _Under the sea… _^^; Oh, and Sandy's in it too! I need to write with that guardian more.


	13. Everything's Alright: Jack Frost

**~Everything's Alright: Jack Frost~**

_How did this happen?_ Jack had thought. It was clearly impossible for it to happen to him and yet here he is: Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun was lying in bed and covered in semi-frosted blankets inside one of the North Pole's spare rooms. Some of the guardians (namely North and the Easter Kangaroo) had jabbed, worried, and teased about how someone of his element could even catch a 'small' cold.

To say he was embarrassed is an understatement.

"This is what I get for trying to be helpful," Jack quietly muttered. As he tried to stay comfortable, the winter spirit was oblivious to the sound of soft footsteps entering the room.

"I guess they were right about you not feeling well…"

Jack slowly sat up and saw a child dressed in her same old red tunic and red hat. It was Wander, the same child that gave him this terrible cold. "Came here to gloat I take it?"

Wander shrugged. "Not really. But I did come here to make you comfortable at the very least." She then gestured the tray in her hands. "I even brought you some chilled soup. Tooth told me you liked it."

Silence filled the air and the boy's resentment of the older girl went away. "Thanks for caring…I guess."

Wander smiled as walked over and gave him the tray with the soup. With it on his lap, the girl in red brought out her small music box and opened it; a soft song began to play.

_The melody was all too familiar…_

"I've heard this song before," Jack wondered aloud. "…so very long ago…"

"I used to play this song when someone I cared for was sick," Wander said as she held her own hands, her voice sounding distant. "You're the very first to hear it in this century and I'm glad that it's you hearing this tender song."

Jack, feeling awkward, began to play with his cold soup. He knew it should not mean anything, but a part of him was happy that he is beginning to know more about the spirit of childhood and her unusual traits that makes her childhood itself. Even if it is a slow process, it was better than nothing. "So…what is the name of this song?"

"_Everything's Alright."_

**AN: **This is the sequel to my previous drabble "Sick Day". Jack is slowly learning more about Wander, all because Jack had no idea he can actually catch a cold. -_-;

Does anyone else think it's possible for Jack to get sick? Or is it just me?


	14. New Year: Jack Frost

**~New Year: Jack Frost~**

It was that time of the year again—it was time for him to spread winter cheer; even if it is the 10th of February.

After spreading snow in a city known as 'Los Angeles', Jack noticed something was different about this town. Everything was decorated in lights and charms, large crowds of people of Asian heritage were gathered, and performances were played on stage.

_What exactly is going on?_

"Jack!"

Turning around, Jack saw what he thinks is Wander, dressed in a red Chinese styled dress and her uneven short maroon locks were tied into pigtails. "Wander?"

Wander rushed over to the young guardian and presented him a small red envelope as a gift. Jack, still having no idea what's going on accepted the gift in politeness. "You're not going to tell me what this is, are you?"

The smaller girl shook her head, the bright smile still on her face. "_Xīnnián hǎo_ Jack Frost!"

**AN: **...Since Chinese New Year will be coming up soon on the 10th; I thought I should post something early for the New Year. The little red envelopes are what are given to younger children of the family. Inside is a small amount of money, about five dollars usually. Also, Happy Early Vietnamese New Year! ^^


	15. Dreams: Jack Frost

**~Dreams: Jack Frost~**

Jack now has dreams since his memories came back. He dreams almost every night. He dreams about the times when he was once human, and the little sister he once loved and left behind.

But they were dreams and nothing more. Jack, as a human no longer exists; only Jack Overland Frost remains in this world.

* * *

Jack slowly woke up from his sleep, his dream of happier times were over once more. How unfortunate.

"I see you're finally awake Jack."

However, Jack had forgotten that he had fallen asleep on Wander's smaller shoulder. Realizing this, the winter spirit quickly pulled away. "S-sorry there kid!"

Being unfazed, the fool looked at him with worry. "You've been sleeping for quite some time. Are you alright?"

"It's nothing," Jack replied. "I'm just dreaming."

"You have dreams? How wonderful," Wander smiled warmly. "It must be nice to have a good dream…"

_Not always,_Jack thought. "What about you? Do you have any dreams?" He then mentally slapped himself. Of course Wander has dreams! Probably some crazy ones, but they are still dreams!

"My dreams…?" Wander thought it over. She thought long and hard until a light blush dusted her cheeks. "My dream…is to someday grow up, get married, and have at least one child with the one I love. That is my only dream."

"Oh…that's very...very cute..." Jack suddenly felt terrible. Compared to his dreams and hers, it did seem a bit unfair. He had a wonderful life, despite not remembering and Wander…was still physically a child and could never obtain that dream, no matter how much she wished for it. As much as he wanted to comfort her, the guardian in blue's eyes began to droop. Must be Sandy's doing again…

"You should sleep Jack," Wander softly commented as she made room on the couch. "Your dreams can't wait on you forever."

And Jack dreamed, but this time he dreamt more than just his little sister, he dreamt of his new family—and Wander herself, all grown up.

* * *

**AN:** And now we're back with more character development. What a nice dream~3


	16. Friends?: Sandy

**~Friends? : Sandy~**

Sanderson Mansnoozie had no recollection on what had happened when he woke up. There were brief flashes of him flying through space and then the next thing he knew, he was laying on the cold sandy ground in a dark wet cave. When Sanderson sat up he noticed on his left side there was a basket full of berries and a bowl of fresh clean water.

Did he fall from the sky?

"I see you're finally up, took you long enough."

Startled by the voice the man made of sand noticed there was someone else in the cave as well. A child in a long brown dress, a deep red hooded cloak, and long locks of wavy maroon hair; hiding their green eyes. In Sanderson's eyes, no child should be able to see him and yet this one did.

Could this little one be an immortal?

"Look, I'm sure you have all sorts of questions," The girl (?) started, growing impatient. "But for now, get some rest. And by tomorrow, you better leave. Do I make myself clear?"

Sanderson frowned at the child's words, but he agreed none the less due to his aching body. However, as time went on Sanderson stayed for many days as the child took care of him and there was even more sand that spread to the ocean and became his new home. And for that he was very thankful.

Eventually the child with the red hood left once Sandy became a guardian and never looked back.


	17. Reflect: Tooth

**~Reflect: Tooth~**

The sweet cry of the Dan nhi drifted in the air of Tooth's castle gardens. Most of her baby fairies gathered around to listen to the sweet melody. Some looked relaxed while others cried in remembrance for they had and lost. Tooth loved it whenever the New Year came around. Otherwise, she would never get to hear the wonderful sound of the instrument being played. It's good to have someone like Childhood to play this tune.

When the song ended Tooth and her girls applaud for Wander and the Lunar year.

"Happy New Year, Tooth."

"Happy New Year, Wander."

* * *

**AN: ** Sequel to New Year. _Dan nhi: a Vietnamese bowed string instrument with two strings. Its sound box is generally covered on one end with snakeskin._ Happy Vietnamese New Year everyone!


	18. Hair: Sandy

**~Hair: Sandy~**

In the past Wander had always loved her hair. It was long and wavy, and it was once the only thing she loved other than herself. But once she lost her very special friend did she begin to hate her hair. It reminded Wander too much of what she once was and had to cut it off to the point of butchering it.

Nothing else mattered anymore.

* * *

Sandy never did like Wander's short hair. Everything about it was uneven, choppy and messy. At one time he even asked to fix her hair, but Wander would refuse every time. She never did like people touching her hair.

Sandy knew Wander was still living in the past and they both knew she had to move on. If he can't be the one to help her, then maybe someone else can.


	19. Love? : Sweet Dreams

**~Love? : Sweet Dreams~**

Wander did not understand her guardian—Sandy's sudden change in personality. The Sandman did act somewhat the same but the jester had a hunch that there was something different.

Until one night when she sneaked out of bed did she find out what it was…

Sandy was having a conversation out in the starry night…with Toothania?

Wander's cheeks turned red at the realization. Now it all made sense. Whenever no one was looking, Sandy would steal a glance at Tooth, Tooth shyly giggling with Sandy, Tooth kissing Sandy's cheek before she left…

Wander found herself sighing dreamily. Despite the negative feelings she had, the maroon haired girl can make an exception for them.

When Sanderson returned for the night he did not expect the child to be standing in front of him with a curious look. Sandy formed a question mark at her being up.

"Can I ask you something Sandy?"

Sandy nodded for Wander to continue.

"…Is there a chance that Tooth will be my new 'big sister'?"

Wander never did get her answer because every time she mentioned it, Sandy would continuously deny it. How cute!

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so you caught me. I've been reading fics that had Sandy as a father type and Tooth as a mother type figure. So, I sort of ship the two together because of it. ^^; Sorry Jack/Tooth fans. Happy Valentine's Day!


	20. Guessing: Jack Frost

**~Guessing: Jack Frost~**

"I think I finally know the answer to your riddle!" Jack said feeling pleased with himself for a job well done.

Wander looked up form her picture book to stare at the winter spirit. "Oh, really?" She asked amusingly. "Tell me my dear Mr. Frost, what is the answer to my riddle?"

"Not a problem," Jack said with a smirk. "The answer is…a heart!"

"Jack…" Wander felt like hitting something, mostly Jack's face in particular. "I know my heart is described in the riddle, but that's not the answer. In fact, it's actually the weakest one."

"Seriously? I've been thinking about it since last week!" Jack ran a hand through his white hair in frustration. "So, how many tries was that?"

"Well, since this is your tenth week I'd say you've tried about twenty-nine times. You really need to stop guessing."

Jack groaned. He really felt like he needed to give up. "What do I do now?"

Wander placed her hand in his and gave him a warm smile. "Try again."

* * *

**AN: **A sort of sequel to "Heart". Jack still can't solve Wander's riddle. Hang in there!


	21. Companion: Jack Frost

**~Companion: Jack Frost~**

To some degree, almost every guardian has one (or more) companion. North had his elves and yetis, Tooth had her baby fairies, Bunny had his eggs, and Jack himself, had the North Wind. The only ones Jack didn't know were Sandy and Wander. In Sandy's case, one could say his sand has a life of its own, so that could count. But for Wander…

Did Wander even have a companion?

* * *

The sound of that horrible violin filled his ears as Jack patiently waited for the girl in red to finish her song. Once done she turned to him. "Hey Jack, what can I do for you?"

"Um," The words suddenly died in his throat and cannot figure out why. He was asking about her companion for crying out loud, not for a date!

"Jack? Are you okay Jack?"

But no matter what he did the young guardian could not make the words come out.

"Jack! Earth to Jack Frost!"

It was a simple question for moons sake! Why can't he say it?

"C'mon Jackie boy, speak!"

"Do have a companion or not!" Jack finally blurted out. Really, this kid is such a brat!

Finally satisfied with the question Wander gave him her answer, hands on her hips and all. "Of course I do!"

After calming down, Jack looked at her, mildly surprised. "You do?"

"Sure, I have a cute dragon that dotes on me whenever he's around me. It's kind of funny when you actually see it. But sadly, I haven't seen him for a while…" Wander sadly trailed off, but her smile then returned when she gazed back at Jack. "But I do have someone else that I care for while he's away."

"And who is that may I ask?"

"You're my companion Jack Frost."

* * *

**AN: **I like dragons...dragons are cool. I bet Jack would get along well with Silver dragons though.


	22. Surprise: North

**~Surprise: North~**

**AN: **An AU drabble where North and the other guardians are human.

* * *

Playing the role of Santa Claus once a year is pretty simple for Nicholas S. North. His routine is to have children on his lap, listen to what they want for Christmas, and have their picture taken with 'Santa Claus'. Clear as mud as they say. Even though he is Russian, North did enjoy listening to what the children had to say. When it came to what they wanted, the proclaimed Santa Claus was an expert. (Little Billy wanted a train set and little Amy wanted a pony, etc.) North knew everything like the back of his hand.

Until today.

After seeing the boy Jamie off, North was confronted with yet another child, a child wearing a red coat and gray cords that went with their short maroon hair. North could not tell if the child is a boy or a girl, until he saw the pink bunnies on her scarf that told him she was female. Once her guardian gave her the 'okay' the girl ran over and sat on his lap with childish glee. And the same old words left the Santa's mouth. "And what do you want for Christmas little girl?"

"I wanna have a super cool animal Mr. Santa sir!"

North smiled at the girl, this is too easy. "I take it you want pony?"

"Nope!" The girl returned the coy smile back at North. "That's not what I want silly Santa man. I want something really cool!"

"Which is…?"

"A dragon of course, dragons are so awesome! I want one that can breathe fire and destroy buildings and stuff! But it needs to fly so don't forget okay Mr. Santa?"

North stared at the girl in shock. This is quite a surprise for a girl her age.


	23. Jealousy: Baby Tooth

**~Jealousy: Baby Tooth~**

Compared to the rest of Tooth's baby fairies, Baby Tooth's relationship with Jack was the closest thing to a brother/sister relationship they had and became even closer as a family after Pitch's defeat. In any guardian's eyes it was very cute. And Baby Tooth was fine with that. However, as days went by Baby Tooth noticed something was off after coming back from her and her sisters' work. A devil in red had stolen Jack's attention from her! They laughed, joked, teased, and played together whenever they had time on their own and all it did was make the little fairy angry!

Something had to be done!

* * *

During their usual banter on 'who got to play with Jamie', Wander felt a sharp tug on her hair—not enough to hurt her, but enough to get her attention. As she turned her head, Wander barely saw a green blur pass by and it started yelling at both Jack and Wander in squeaky babble.

"Whoa there! Hold on a second Baby Tooth! What's gotten into you?"

At this Wander began to giggle.

"Okay, what's so funny Red?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think it's cute is all."

Jack, ignoring the smaller fairy, raised a brow. "What's cute?"

"That Baby Tooth wants to protect her favorite brother from some wicked girl in red. It's so adorable!"

"Protect?" Realization suddenly kicked in. "You mean to tell me Baby Tooth is jealous?"

Hearing that word, Baby Tooth began to pull on Jack's hair. Causing the younger guardian to desperately move away, and the jester to laugh once again.

The three of them were pretty much like a family when put together.


	24. Similar: Jack Frost

**~Similar: Jack Frost~**

Jack had never noticed it before, but after he had obtained his long lost memories did Jack make a comparison. The winter spirit started to take note after the immortal told him her deepest wish. When her maroon hair shined in the bright sun as she played with Sophie, Wander's hair appeared to be a lighter shade of brown. And when he caught the child secretly crying did her eyes look darker than her bright green ones.

Wander was about the same height, had a similar smile, and on rare occasions did her gruff voice sound soft and gentle. The teen remembered hearing it when she thought he was sleeping. Wander almost did look like Mary, his little sister. But why was she looking just like her?

* * *

"Now look what you did Jack!" Wander scolded him. "You have another tear in that raggedy jacket of yours again! Honestly, why don't you get rid of it?"

Jack chuckled at the older girl. She was like a mother hen to him sometimes. "Well I think it looks awesome. Something as cool as this doesn't deserve to be _thrown away_."

"Unbelievable." Wander shook her head in distaste all the while glaring at the big hole on the side of his hoodie. "At least let me patch it up for you."

Whatever it may be, Jack believed it was another chance to have someone to care about, regardless if Wander actually is his sister or not.

* * *

**AN: **A sort of sequel to Dreams and  Everything's Alright. Being the essence of childhood, Wander has the effect of reflecting what people (namely children) want to see. Some see her as a boy and some see her as a girl. None of them are exactly wrong, but it does make many question on what Wander actually is. And is what Jack is seeing real or just something that he really wants?

Also, naming Jack's sister Mary is based from a headcannon that I like.


	25. Too Late: Sandy

**~Too Late: Sandy~**

**AN: **Takes place after the movie.

* * *

Wander's relationship with Sandy was not always a respectable one. This she knew. Since their first meeting in the past they were acquaintances, allies, and at one time: enemies fighting for the same cause. The term 'friend' was not usually how they described their relationship since it varied depending on their situation. In the end, she chose Sandy and the guardians over Pitch and that would be the end of the discussion.

It made Wander frustrated when she thought about it. If the two weren't friends then what were they? Perhaps allies and nothing more.

But seeing Sandy being so casual with Jack made her feel almost...envious for an unknown reason. The two of them always getting along and neither of them had anything ill-willed to say to each other.

Sandy and Jack are indeed very close. Almost as if they were a family...

Wander did not know why it bothered her so much, but the sight of seeing the sandman happy did make her feel lonesome in comparison. Was their bond damaged beyond repair compared to his and Jack's?

The jester in red bit her lip out of a nervous habit. Maybe it was too late to fix what was already done.


	26. Reconcile: North and Sandy

**~Reconcile: Sandy and North~**

"Detstvo you are foolish child!"

Wander stared at North in shock. She had only came in to North's office to tell him about the elves running amuck-only to find herself being scolded by the big man in red once she entered the room. Being scolded and chastised was always a normal thing throughout her years of living, but the tone of his voice and the way his blue eyes glared back was more than a little unsettling. Wander was not even sure what the man was talking about. "W-what did I do wrong?"

"Why would you think that? **What** made you think that? You are his friend aren't you?"

Friend? The fool was still not following. "Are we...talking about Jack?"

"Sandy!" North corrected her and the child finally understood what was going on. "How could you think Sandy hates you?"

"B-but he does North!" Wander protested. "And he has every right to be! I was horrible back in the Dark Ages and I was rude to everybody-Sandy especially!" Wander avoided the guardian's stare, her maroon bangs hiding what she felt. "...He doesn't talk to me anymore North...Sandy may make it look like we're okay, but we're not. He would only glance at me and then avoid me...And I'm afraid that if I do try to talk to him, everything will all go sour."

"Wander," North finally used her name as he placed his large hand on her small shoulder. "Sandy doesn't hate you. You are only feeling a fear which doesn't exist."

"But I was awful back then. How do you even know if it's true?"

"Yes, you were very naughty child," The Guardian of Wonder admitted as he stroked his long beard. "You made tons of horrible messes-more so than Jack-"

"You're not helping North," The child warned. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"What I'm trying to say is Sandy has helped you more than you know. The only reason he hasn't told you is because of same fear."

"Same fear?" Wander repeated, still with her head down. "But, that can't be true."

"Do you remember time when encountering Pitch Black? Once you started having nightmares Sandy was the one that stayed with you to ease the nightmares away and has watched from afar to make sure you're safe. He's afraid of you lashing at him because of similar reasons. Sandy's believes you still hate him for trying to help."

The jester finally stared back the man's blue eyes, somewhat convinced but still very doubtful. "...Are you sure?"

North only patted his belly._ "Haven't been wrong before."_

* * *

"Sandy! Sandy wait!"

Before he could leave, Sandy was confronted with a spirit he least expected-the spirit of childhood named Wander, was standing there with an unreadable expression. Sanderson stared at the fool in confusion. What did the child have to say?

What he got from Wander was a tight hug as she cried. "I'm so sorry Sandy!" Wander said in between her sobs. "Y-you have always been there for me even when I didn't deserve it! I-I really am so stupid!"

Sandy was shocked from the words he had heard, but smiled fondly as he returned the hug. _'It's okay Wander,' _Sandy silently thought to himself. _'I have already forgiven you.'_

* * *

**AN: ** On the bright side, I finally came back to this story and made another chapter. The bad news, I think people who read this has already left. Anyway this is a continuation to 'Too Late' And North has surprisingly showed up in the movie canon universe as the all-knowing father figure! Or, that's how I at least see him that is. Hopefully I have him at least in character otherwise I fail at trying to be serious with North. Anyway, thanks for being patient with me. :)


	27. Hinoki: Jack Frost

**~Hinoki: Jack Frost~**

There had been a time when Jack had asked if Wander had a companion of her own and the fool had answered by telling him it was a dragon. That was two weeks ago. Now at the beginning of the third week, the winter guardian found himself a tad curious on what the dragon looked like. Of course with Childhood, being the spirit of Childhood only commented on what the dragon's appearance looked like.

"He has such adorable wings!" Wander gushed with lit up eyes. "It makes any bat with the most marvelous wings pale in comparison!"

When Jack had asked about the rest of his appearance, such as the scales for example, the red jester would diligently compare the creature to rare crystals found in icy caves. It was funny how Wander's admiration for her friend is almost just as bad as Tooth's admiration for teeth. (Somehow the thought of it made him shudder.)

"So, about that dragon of yours-"

"Hinoki," Wander corrected him as she was sewing the hole in Jack's sleeve. "His name is Hinoki. Dragons are very picky and would like to be addressed with their respected names."

"...So about Hinoki," Jack started over. "When do you think he'll show up?"

"Soon," Wander answered as she finished fixing it. "Very soon."

* * *

Another day came and another kid was catching a cold. That must mean Wander is once again bed ridden for the whole week much to the dismay of the children in Burgess. As odd as it may be, both Jack and Wander made an agreement to take care of one another when one of them got sick. When he was about to enter one of North's spare guest rooms, he was met face to face with a thirteen inch creature with sapphire eyes and scales that shimmers in the light. "And who might you be?" The creature asked with a hard glare. "You better not be here to terrorize the Small Lady are you?"

Jack, being unfazed by the cold stare scrunched up his face in confusion. What exactly was this hovering thing? A baby reptile?

"Hinoki," A hoarse call caught their attention. "Let him in."

As much as it wanted to protest, the creature inwardly sighed. It gave the young guardian one last look before letting the boy come in. "Only five minutes and nothing more."

* * *

"Who was that?"

After sipping at her tea, Wander gave him her answer. "That's Hinoki-my dragon I was telling you about."

"Wait, _that's_ Hinoki? From the way you describe him I thought he would be-"

"Bigger?" A smile was formed on the girl's face. "He can be, if he wanted to. Hinoki chose a smaller form to put everyone else at ease. Imagine if he did stay in actual size! I think he wouldn't be able to fit in now would he?"

Jack returned the smile. "I guess not."

When the five minutes came to an end it was time for Jack to leave. Before he could do so, the sickly child stopped him. "Don't let Hinoki get to you. He tends to be overprotective whenever I get sick. Just give him some time and he'll warm up to you."

_"...Thanks Wander."_


	28. A Day Without Wander: Jack Frost

**~A Day Without Wander: Jack Frost~**

It had been five days since Jack had seen Wander. Whenever Jack had asked the other guardians about the missing child, none of them knew exactly where she disappeared to. Tooth took a guess that Wander went to work with Father Time, but turned out not to be true by both Bunnymund and North; explaining that even with their own trackers they could not find where Childhood had wondered off. When Jack had asked Sandy, the Sandman only gave him one thing: an image of a forest with sparkling stars. The young guardian knew what the image is, but had no idea what it meant.

What did a forest have to do with the spirit of childhood?

* * *

Even as a month went by, things appeared to run normal without Wander's presence and it bothered Jack quite a bit. If any of them were to disappear would things still be the same? Perhaps, perhaps not.

On one cool night, Jack found himself in an unusual place. It was a forest of sorts where he saw many children living there in content as they talked about many wonderful dreams and adventure-it was very different than the places he usually went to bring winter snow. It was actually nice, he had to admit...

_Was this the place that Sandy was talking about?_

A sudden shove brought the young guardian out of his thoughts as he stared back at something he had least expected to see on his journey...A large black bear was sitting next to him with a look that resembled a kind smile. Jack returned the forced smile in return as common courtesy. "You...must live here don't you? It must be great to protect them just as much as I do huh?"

The bear nodded, pleased to hear that the boy was actually very kind. The bear then rubbed his head on him affectionately in thanks. Jack of course laughed it up as he lightly pushed the bear away. "Is there something you need from me?"

The bear handed Jack an item that he was holding in his mouth. Once the boy had it in his hands the dark bear leaned away with mild curiosity to see what the young spirit would do with it.

It was...a shard? Jack scrunched his face in confusion. It was almost as big as a child's hand, but why was he given this anyway? However, once he held it tightly the winter spirit suddenly saw a flash of a random memory-a boy who looked similar to him trying to run as fast as he could with childish glee, despite the fatigue he was quickly feeling in the process. But once the boy looked in Jack's direction, the boy smiled brightly at the person he was staring at-not at Jack, but the one he was happy to see. Form what the boy had uttered out was the name 'Sherri' and hugged the girl in his arms as he told her about the beauty of the cold seasons...

_For some reason, the girl looked awfully familiar. Just who in the world is Sherri?_

When Jack came back to his senses, he stared back at the bear with uncertainty. "...Are you sure you're okay with giving me this?"

When the bear nodded again, Jack said his thanks before flying off from the village of trees; taking one more glance at the shard before putting it into his pocket.

The days just keep getting weirder, and weirder...

* * *

**AN: **I'm back once again with another update! Yay! Sadly Wander is not in this, but Jack is in it at least. :)


	29. Peter Pan and the Foolish Boy: JackFrost

**~Peter Pan and the Foolish Boy: Jack Frost~**

The days in Burgess have gotten hotter than usual as the days went by and Jack Frost himself had spent most of his time at the North Pole to keep cool during the worst part of it. Once it got cooler during the night time, Jack would come out to visit the kids-mostly Jamie, about how things were. And surprisingly, Jack had, at one time, found one of Wander's hiding places that she uses to stay in for the night. He teased her about it, but quickly apologized once she started to throw many blades at him. (Who knew she had such good aim for someone so 'short'?)

After cooling down from the fight, Wander started to help him with some of the things that she learned, starting with writing and reading. It had worked for a couple of minutes before Jack had become uninterested in the process and called it 'boring'. Despite feeling slightly offended, Wander understood his feelings and decided reading stories to him would be a better option-in exchange for some drawing lessons. Jack happily accepted. And since then, every summer, Wander would tell him the story of "The boy who never grew up" and his adventures in a place called "Never, Never Land". However, as the seasons flew by, Wander had stopped reading the story to him and made many excuses to avoid reading the story. Jack was confused when he heard the answer, but didn't say anything about why she suddenly sounded sad. It wasn't until one cold winter night, on top of the roof of Bennett's house is where he had found her, decided to bring the subject up again by tapping her shoulder with his staff to get her attention again. "Hey kiddo."

"H-hey," Wander replied back. "I...uh, take it that you're not here to visit me are you?"

"Of course I'm here to see you, but it wouldn't hurt to hear the rest of the story..." When noticing the heartbroken look on the older girl Jack was unsure if he had made the right choice. "Sorry kiddo, is it that bad?"

"That depends. How would you feel knowing how the story ends?"

"Does it matter? If the story ends with at least a closure, it would be fine with me. No matter how sad it is."

Taking out the book that was hiding in her 'frills' of the tunic, Wander looked over to the younger spirit with uncertainty. When she saw him nod, Wander began to read the final parts of the book as he sat next to her. His expression from the story had a bittersweet look in his blue eyes as she read the final part. "...and every spring cleaning time, except when he forgets, Peter comes for Margaret and takes her to Neverland, where she tells him stories about himself, to which he listens eagerly. When Margaret grows up, she'll have a daughter, who is Peter's mother in turn; and thus it will go on, so long as the children are gay and innocent and 'heartless'..."

Noticing the sad look again, Jack placed a hand on her shoulder as his normal way of comforting her when unsure if hugging the child is the right thing to do. "It must be very hard for you to say all those words...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. At least I finally got the story off my chest and got you hooked on his stories. So, I say it's a huge success for me."

A small smiled was formed. "That's great news. You know, when I first heard the story from you, I could have sworn that the book was talking about you. Kind of weird isn't it?"

The fool frowned. "I hardly think so Frost."

He chuckled, amused. "Oh, you're going back to using last names again? How cute~"

"I mean it. We are nothing alike. Cut it out."

"But how can it not be? A child that never ages, enjoys stories, doesn't have a shadow, and uses blades for fighting-how can that _not_ be you? I probably bet there was someone like 'Wendy' as well isn't the-"

"Jack Frost, that's enough!" Wander finally snapped. "Don't you ever compare me to that boy ever again!"

This was probably the first time Jack had heard the child actually yell at him in anger. Once the comfortable mood had changed, Jack moved slightly away from her to give her time to cool down. "I was only joking Wander. You know I really didn't mean it."

"...I know. It's just a very touchy subject to me. And, I'm very sorry that I yelled at you..."

Jack shook his head. "Nah, I was out of line this time. I crossed something that shouldn't be crossed even if it was you."

"..."

The silence in the atmosphere was not good. Even for Childhood as Jack saw it. "...Why don't you like being compared to him?" He had a feeling it wasn't because Wander is a 'girl'.

"Many reasons. The boy is very foolish and selfish. He doesn't learn from his mistakes, and once he does it quickly vanishes to retain his 'innocence' of the world around him. Even though it says that he takes every daughter that comes from the previous daughters that's a descendant of Wendy, I can't help but feel saddened by all of it. He treated Wendy very poorly once she had grown up, and that wasn't fair at all..."

"I think it's only natural for him to act that way because he is a child." Jack stroked Wander's cheek with his thumb to reassure her further. "But, I do understand how you feel. If you don't see yourself as the boy. Then who do you see yourself as? It's not Hook is it?"

"It's no one from the book. If there was, I think I'd be more of his shadow; always trying to escape the fact that I will never grow up as long as I'm with him." The girl shook her head, not caring if the jingling of her bells was slightly humorous. "Personally, I think I'm much more closer to a very different story. A one tragic story that caused so many problems in the world if it was true..."

"Is it another children's book?"

"No. This story is much older than that and it can never be considered as one." Wander faced the younger spirit with her whole body-her knees hugged closer to her chest. "The story is told about a foolish human boy who had lost the one he truly loved. When he heard a voice that called himself 'Dormin', the boy was told that he can have the one he loved back, but the price would be great. Desperately, the boy took his offer and everything was in shambles. He killed many lives, that didn't deserve it, even when he started to have doubts, the boy still continued-just for the girl's sake. In the end, the boy was being played from the very beginning. Dormin was an evil spirit that wanted to return to the waking world, using the boy as his own puppet. However, the world was saved by other men and sealed away Dormin along with the foolish boy. He never got to see the girl he loved...and that's how it all ends..."

"That...doesn't make any sense Wander," Jack confessed. "I just don't see how any of that can relate to you. You're a pretty sweet kid. You have a couple of scars, but you seem fine. What character from that story _can_ you relate to?"

"Mono," She fibbed. "The girl that he loved so very much. Once the boy was sealed, she was brought back-not even realizing that she had passed away and that the boy she loved was forever gone..."

As much as Jack wanted to hear more than just the summary, he let it slide as he stood up-with his staff in hand.

"You're leaving again..."

"Just for a while," Jack said. "I have some unfinished business to take care of. Take care of yourself while I'm gone oaky?"

Wander smiled. "Always will."

"Anyway, "Welcome back!" I'm glad you're safe."

Once the winter spirit flew off, the smile on Wander's face went away and buried her head in her knees-exhausted. She told so much and yet so little to her dear friend. _"Perhaps, it's better that he doesn't know too much..."_


End file.
